This invention relates to a small size, portable bender for bending a steel rod or tube on the spot.
A majority of the conventional bending machines of steel rods and the like are of a great scale which have to be permanently installed in a factory for the operation, and there have recently been demands for a bending machine capable of being transported and easily placed on the spot by the hands of a user himself without involving any other expedients, and operated by an A.C. electric power source of the domestic order of 100 volts.